


Marry the Night

by LorenStar



Category: Love Death & Robots (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pre - Shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/pseuds/LorenStar
Summary: What happened before the werewolf mates joined the army? How did teen-age Decker's parents react to the news of their son having a mate?





	Marry the Night

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm gonna marry the night, I won't give up on my life." - Lady Gaga

"Today is going to be the day Sobi," Decker told his life long friend with a determined expression on his face.

"I know you can do it. Might be scary, but no matter what happens you'll have me here with you." Sobieski told Decker looking into his eyes.

"Thank you, I'm sure it gonna go wrong," he said looking down to his bare feet. "But I can't go on like this. I'm just living a big lie and this is not living!" His voice cracked, Decker was almost crying but he managed to control his emotions right now. 

"Deck, be strong and be true to yourself." He put his right hand over Decker's shoulder. "Like I said you'll have me always by your side I won't leave you ever. The day I do it is the day I'll die." 

"Don't say those stupid things!" Decker scolded finally looking up. 

"At least I made you look at my beautiful face!" A sly grin emerged on Sobieski's lips. 

 

Two hours had gone by and Decker was now in the steps of his front door. Questioning himself and his decisions. But it was like he had told Sobieski. He could not keep going on as he had been for the last six months. 

He and Sobieski had started dating for half a year now and he was so full of joy he wanted to share that joy with everyone, but as soon as he got home he had to hide that joy for fear of his parents finding out he was dating another boy and even worse Sobieski who lived alone in a cabin in the middle of the woods since his parents had died a few years back.

His parents were loving, cared for him and tried to give their son everything he needed even though they were not the richest of families.

They helped any person they came across, no matter if they knew that person or not. 'Help thy neighbor,' they would usually say and that was one of the premises on what Decker's education had been founded. 

But when it came to gay matters or the such they changed completely, even if they only suspected someone was gay they would shun that person. Even going as far as supporting gay conversion therapy. His father would also try to hide his smile any time the news showed some case about someone gay being beaten. 

Decker knew he would either be kicked out or he would be beaten and then kicked out. But he could not bear the hiding anymore. He had to be true to himself to feel complete and to enjoy fully his moments with Sobi. 

Taking a deep breath Decker walked in. 

"I'm home!" he called

"Hey honey, we are in the kitchen," he heard his mother's voice call from the other side of the house. 

They were already together it would be quicker that way.

He felt his heart pounding and his breathing quicken the closer he moved to the kitchen,  _you can do this_ , he told himself. 

"Hi," he said when he got in.

Both of his parents were sitting down eat some cookies with tea.

"Are you served?" His father offered. 

"No thanks..." just the mere thought of eating right now made him want to vomit.

Noticing something strange in her son's voice Decker's mother looked up to her son frowning her eyebrows.

"What is up, Decker?"

He felt his whole body sinking with that question. There was no going back now.

"Mom, dad..." he stopped looking down at his feet once more, "I've something to tell you..." a single tear started to trickle down his left cheek. 

"Decker son? What happened?" His father's stern voice urged.

"I...I'm...I'm seeing someone," he blurted out. Right now he felt like he had to scream to hear himself, his heart was beating so loudly it deafened him. 

"Oh honey, you had me so worried right now. I thought it was something bad," his mother said letting out the air she had been holding all this time. 

"And it is...I mean it isn't but it is..." He managed to say.

"Don't be stupid boy, come here and sit with us and tell us about her!" His father commanded although in a much lighter tone than before. Though his military authoritarian tone was still there. 

"That's the thing dad..."

"What is?" Both of Decker's parents demanded in unison.

"The name. It's...it's...Sobieski." 

The truth was out, but Decker did not feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders as many people said. As a matter of fact, the looks his parents gave him made him feel even worse.

His father's face was expressionless. He just looked into his son's eyes and nothing more.

Her mother, on the other hand, started to cry.

"Tell us you were joking, honey."

"I'm not mom. I've been dating Sobi for the last six months."

"You're no son of mine!" His father boomed standing up and taking his belt off.

Decker knew what was going to happen. It had happened to many times before. But he was sure that this time it would be much worse.

"No son of mine is a fag! I'll beat some sense into your head boy!" Now Decker's father was moving towards him.

Decker looked over to his mother once more as if asking for her help but she was so absorbed in her crying that she seemed not to notice what was happening right before her eyes.

Without any warning, Decker felt something hitting him across the face. It hit him with such force he fell on the ground letting his hand go to the right side of his face, where the belt buckle had hit him. 

"You're disgusting," one more lash hit him, this time on his ribs. "I'll give you two choices," this time it hit the leg, "you either leave that backwoods pansy and go see a doctor or," again on the ribs, "you leave this house and you never come back." 

Before the belt hit again Decker grabbed it. When his father looked into his eyes he did not see his son's eyes anymore. They had changed color. They looked like a dog's eyes.

"Then I'll leave!" He told them standing up. His voice was calm as still water. "I'd rather live with a backwoods pansy as you said than living with two false Christians who preach that everyone should help out everyone, but then beat their son senseless just because he is in love with a boy." 

Decker pulled the belt out off his father's hands and threw it to the ground. Turning his back to his parents and starting to go away, limping.

"Decker," he heard his mother's voice and looked back, "you're no son of mine." She told him coldly.

Without any more words away Decker went.

He knew his life had changed completely. If for better or worse he did not know. But he knew something. He would be with Sobieski until his dying breath and that made him fell assured with his decision.

Maybe one day it will get better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short story of my favorite mates! Maybe not canon but I can not see them in any other way. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please do leave your feedback it will make me grow immensely!


End file.
